Gunra
Anatomy/Biology Description: The Gunra are a stout species averaging between five feet to seven feet. Most of a Gunra's body is covered in fur. They also sport pointed ears and have yellow irises and red pupils. Their most notable feature is their prehensile tails, which are usually wrapped around their waist unless with family or loved ones. At a glance, they have the appearance of a chimp-like humanoid. Females of the race have bluish skin and more vibrant fur and the males have paler skin and duller colors. Diet: Omnivorous Male Height Range: 5' 9" - 7' Average Weight: 210 - 350 lbs Average Build: Medium to heavy build Fur Coloration: Red, brown, or black Average Lifespan: 150 - 200 years Female Height Range: 5' 5" - 6' 8" Average Weight: 180 - 210 lbs Average Build: Medium-lithe build Fur Coloration: Dark tan, orange, or black Average Lifespan: 200 - 250 years Extra: Gunra have special glands in their body allowing them to store electrical energy and even discharge it in self-defense. Gunra also retain their youth and vitality up until their waning years to retain combat effectiveness for as long as possible, meaning they mature more slowly than most species. The Gunra also have increased strength due to their homeworld of Saindar having 1.9 times Earth's normal gravity. Politics System: Oligarchic tribal structure. Values: Strength, courage, wit, perseverance. Religion(s): No religion. Settlements/Colonies: One solar system. Diplomacy: They were a former cattle race within the Oro Convent. As a result, they despise the Convent. However, despite this hatred, they have a large amount of respect for them, too. Age of Spacefaring Civilization: FTL travel is still a relatively new technology to the Gunra, gifted to them by the Herald for their services during the Convent Civil War. Technology Military: Military has access to all the technologies available to the Gunra. Civilian/Public: Civilians have access to generally the same level of technology as the military. Overview: The Gunra received the majority of their technology from the Oro Convent and have just recently started developing tech of their own. Racial Information Traditions: * The Agoge: A ritual where a Gunra at 12 years of age is left in the wilderness to their own devices. After the week, they are expected to return to their home village where they will be accepted as a full adult within their society. * The Ackto Challenge: The Ackto Challenge is how any disagreement is resolved. Usually reserved for grievous offenses, it is carried out before the entire village with the village chief acting as judge and referee. * Right of Vengeance: Where one challenges another to a fight to the death. Can only be claimed if one's immediate family or spouse is killed through the actions of another. Conflicts/Issues: Gunra are a violent, predatory species prone to conflict and infighting due to their lust for battle. They are also an aggressive and territorial species who are willing to attack any ship entering their territory. Relevant History The Gunra, having served the Herald honorably, were released from being a cattle race and gifted with ships and FTL technology. With their own world,they quickly were organized by the strongest among them and they began a campaign of conquest in their solar system. Their campaign only took three years. Now, they seek to expand further. Category:Playable Race